Sakura Kinomoto and the Goblet of Fire
by SS-lover06
Summary: This is my first crossover! CCSHP! What happens if Sakura and Tomoyo went to Hogwarts after 2 years since Syaoran left? What! Sakura is part of the Triwizard Tournament! Will Sakura win the tournament, or will she fail to protect Harry Potter? S&S E&T HV
1. Letter From Hogwarts

SS-lover06: Hey guys! As you well know, this is my second story I ever written. In many stories to come, I will only put a short message (like really short) because I know how you guys would like to get on to the story.

Summary: This is my first crossover! CCS/HP! What happens if Sakura and Tomoyo went to Hogwarts after 2 years since Syaoran left? What! Sakura is part of the Triwizard Tournament! Will Sakura win the tournament, or will she fail to protect Harry Potter?S&S E&T

Characters:

Sakura Kinomoto – 14 years old

Syaoran Li – 14 years old

Tomoyo Daidouji – 14 years old

Eriol Hiriagaza – 14 years old

Harry Potter – 14 years old

Hermione Granger – 14 years old

Ron Weasley – 14 years old

**Sakura Kinomoto and the Goblet of Fire**

**SS-lover06**

**Letter from Hogwarts**

In Tomeada, Japan, the birds were singing. The skies were blue and ... "Hoeee!" came from a small, two stories yellow house.

Sakura woke up to see an owl right in front of her instead of Kero.

"I thought owls fly during the night," Sakura said to Kero once she notices her surroundings.

"Yea, I know. Wait! Look! There's a parchment on its leg!" Kero exclaim surprise.

Sakura carefully took off the parchment from the owl's leg and read it aloud.

**To Sakura Kinomoto**

**In the second story house**

**In a small pink room**

**Tomeada, Japan**

**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

**Headmaster Professor Dumbledore**

**Dear Sakura Kinomoto,**

**I am please to inform you that you will be joining Hogwarts this year. Since we understand you have a little problem at home, we didn't think of sending this to you earlier. Instead of joining first year like all the beginning students, you shall be in fourth year, because of your magic experience. We shall be honor if you come. Also Professor Snape shall be picking you up on August 2nd to take you to Hogwarts to catch up what you should already know from first to third years. **

**Deputy Headmistress**

**Professor McGonagall**

**P.S. The list for Fourth years is in the next paper. You do not need to buy a wand since you can transform your wand into a smaller form. Also please do not show your magic, only when necessary.**

"Wow! That was weird. Do you think this is a joke from Eriol?" asked Sakura.

"No it can't be. Sakura! Look there is more to it," Kero said.

Sakura also read that aloud too.

**Dear Cherry Blossom,**

**This is your Grandfather. Also I am the Headmaster of this school, so it is not a joke from your friend, Eriol. Since I heard my little granddaughter is the Card Mistress, and is the most powerful sorceress in the universe, I was very proud. Also, I realize that if you are so powerful, I hope you can help your dear Grandfather on helping him on a little mission.**

**Love,**

**Grandfather Dumbledore**

"Wow! Grandfather Dumbledore sends me a letter! It's been a while since I heard from him," Sakura said.

'_This is a good sign. Sakura's father should let her go. She's never this happy after that stupid gaki left.' _Kero thought.

At the other side of the world, Harry Potter was getting a letter from his best friend, Ron.

"What is it this time Hedwig?" Harry asked to his snowy white owl.

**Dear Harry,**

**Hi! This is Ron! Guess what? I heard from my Dad, and my Dad heard from Dumbledore that we are going to have two new students from Japan! I hope they are cute girls! Happy birthday Harry!**

**Ron**

"Nothing new I guess. I hope something happens today," Harry said.

"Harry Potter! Get your butt down here and cook!" yelled Aunt Petunia.

'_Another day with the Dursleys. Can't wait to get to Hogwarts. Anywhere is better than here.'_

"Oto-san, can I go?" pleaded Sakura.

"Hai, Sakura. You can go," Fujitaka said.

"Yea! Thank you Oto-san! Now I get to see Grandfather again!" Sakura skip around the living room.

'_I never seen Sakura this happy since that Li boy left her to go to Hong Kong to complete his training,'_ Fujitaka thought.

"I'm going to call Tomoyo the good news."

Sakura quickly got her cell phone and dial to Tomoyo's cell.

"Moshi, moshi? Tomoyo speaking," the person said.

"Hi Tomoyo! Guess what? I get to go to Hogwarts!"

"Wow! Me too!"

"Yea! I won't be alone."

"Uncle works there, don't forget."

"Hey Tomoyo, that's weird you have magic, maybe because you are a witch."

"Yea, I know."

"Uncle Snape said he can't wait to meet us! But he has a reputation as a scary person."

"Isn't he nice?"

"Yes he is. But he doesn't show it. I bet my kawaii Sakura could do it!"

Sakura sweatdropped.

"You give me too much credit Tomoyo."

"I know. You are just so KAWAII!"

"Hehe. Guess what? Grandfather Dumbledore sends me a letter about us having a mission and needs help. Lucky we took English."

"Yea. I know. Let's pack up. Uncle Snape says he is going to pick us up tomorrow and is going to take us to Hogwarts."

"Okay. Lucky Oni-chan isn't here, or else I won't be able to talk to you sooner. Ja ne!"

"Ja ne!"

**BOOM!**

"Harry Potter! Check what's the racket all about in the living room!" said Uncle Vernon.

"Yes, Uncle."

"You should be grateful that we took you into our home when you were just a baby, you ungrateful brat."

Harry ignore this, and went to the living room to see what made the chimney went "boom."

"Man, Harry's place is like so clean," said a familiar voice.

"Finally I can see what a Muggle's house looks like from the inside."

Harry look at the talkers.

"Hiya Harry."

"Ron, Mr. Weasley, Fred, and George. What are you guys doing here?"

"We came to take you away to our home for the rest of the summer."

"So get your luggage packing."

"What is the meaning of this!" roar Uncle Vernon.

"We are going to take Harry. So don't think you can stop us," said Rom.

"Let's go Harry."

Then the Weasleys and Harry with his luggage disappear into the chimney flames.

Sakura and Tomoyo were at Sakura's house all ready for the journey to Hogwarts.

"I can't believe you are a witch, Tomoyo!"

"Yea, I know."

"I bet Grandfather Dumbledore and Uncle Snape are proud."

"But they should be more proud of you, Sakura. You are the most powerful being in the universe! Hope we can get into the same house together, so I can tape you in Hogwarts!"

"Uh... Tomoyo. Electrical things don't work in Hogwarts."

Oh, that's no problem. Uncle Snape said he will enchant it to work."

**Ding, Dong.**

"He's here!"

Sakura open the door to her Uncle.

"Hi Uncle!"

"Hello Tomoyo and Sakura. I miss you guys so much. I didn't get to see you only when you guys were just a baby," said Snape smiling.

"So where to?" I am not going to bring Kero along. He might cause some damage."

"Let's see... we are going to stop at Hogwarts, then you, girls, can go to Diagon Alley. The rest is up to you guys, since you already know what we are learning."

"Okay."

"Uncle and Tomoyo, I will be teleport us to Hogwarts so hold on tight."

"Okay Sakura."

Over the 2 years, Sakura learn how to use the cards without her wand and use it telepathically. Also she made some new star cards.

"Teleport! Take us to Hogwarts!

With a sudden flash, they were there.

"Hello Sakura and Tomoyo. You have finally come," said an old voice.

SS-lover06: To clear any mishaps. Sakura's father is the recarnation of Clow Reed, and knows about the Sakura cards. Next up is Diagon Ally!


	2. Trip to Diagon Alley

SS-lover06: Okay. Sorry for not writing long. I got my first flamer! Whooho, not! Okay to clear up any mistakes:

Eriol is half recarnation of Clow Reed

Fujitaka Kinomoto is also half of Clow Reed

Syaoran (12 years old) left and came back three months later to see Sakura and captures the Void card that is now Hope. Then he left.

Sakura and Tomoyo are cousins.

Snape is their uncle (father's side) and only smiles at them.

Dumbledore is their grandfather (father's side).

Also Sakura is not afraid of the ghost anymore.

Sakura's family knows about the Clow Cards.

That's all I like to put. I also made some of them up.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Sakura Kinomoto and the Goblet of Fire**

**Trip to Diagon Alley**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Key:**

"" -talking

''- thoughts

**Bold-** sound

_Italics-_flashback

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Last time:_

"_Teleport! Take us to Hogwarts!_

_With a sudden flash, they were there._

"_Hello Sakura and Tomoyo. You have finally come," said an old voice._

"Hello Grandfather!" piped Sakura and Tomoyo.

"I see you have gotten stronger since I last saw you, Sakura."

"Yes, I have."

"Good. I gave you the letters, so you can protect Harry Potter from Voldemort."

"Oh, you mean the old geezer."

"Yes, Sakura, he is," chuckles Dumbledore.

"Why can't I just kill him?"

"You know the prophecy, Sakura."

"Yea, yea."

"KAWAII! I get to see Sakura use magic again! That means more battle costumes and robes!" exclaimed Tomoyo.

"I see Tomoyo still didn't change one bit," Dumbledore sweatdropped.

"Yea. We will leave our stuff here. Got to go!" Sakura said.

"Bye. We will take it to the guest rooms for the time being."

"Okay. Come on Tomoyo. Let's go. Teleport!"

Sakura hold Tomoyo's hand and were teleported to Diagon Alley. They went to Gringotts Bank and got some money. Then they went to a material shop for Tomoyo, since she wants to have her materials to make kawaii costumes for her super kawaii Sakura. After that, they came to the Quidditch store to get the newest brooms. Soon they finish were almost finished getting their supplies.

"Hey Sakura! Want to get our wands first, or pets?" asked Tomoyo.

"Let's get our wands first. But, don't you think I can use my wand, but you know make it a little smaller?"

"Yea... So I need a wand. Let's go," Tomoyo said.

Sakura and Tomoyo quickly went down the lane to Ollivendar's Wand shop. When they got there, they opened the door and went inside.

"Hello? Is anyone here?" Sakura called out.

"Hold your horses," said a gruff voice from the back.

"I don't have any horses?" Sakura said naïve.

"Haha Haha," laughed Tomoyo.

"What did I say?" said Sakura.

"You said you didn't have horses, when I mean wait a bit," said an old man, who appears out from the back.

He walked towards them.

"So who is getting their wands?" asked Ollivendar.

She is," Sakura said pointing to Tomoyo. "I already got one."

"I see," said Ollivendar. "Show me what your writing hand is."

"It is my right," said Tomoyo.

The measuring tape from Ollivendar's hand came to life and started to measure her.

"Okay. I got the measurement. Wait right here," he said. He quickly went to the back and brought out a wand. "This one is 8 ½ inches and is made from a tail of a phoenix and a hair from a veela."

He handed the wand over to Tomoyo. Tomoyo hold it and gave a swish.

**Bang!**

A vase that was next to Sakura broke.

"Sorry Sakura!" Tomoyo said quickly.

"Hmm... this is not the right one. Let's try this one," Ollivendar said and handed over the second wand. "This is made from a branch of a beech wood and a tail of a phoenix."

When Tomoyo gave another swish, the windows broke.

"Oops. Not the right one. Let's try this one. Third time is the charm," Ollivendar said.

He handed the wand over. Tomoyo touched the wand and it suddenly burst into sparks of plum blossoms.

"Ah... I see. That wand is made from cherry wood and a feather of a phoenix. It certainty matches your personality."

Soon after that, Tomoyo paid for her wand and went out with Sakura.

"Sakura, do you know what he means my personality?"

"I think the cherry wood means friendship, and the phoenix means singing. I guess," said Sakura.

"Oh okay."

They quickly walked to the Owls Emporium. Tomoyo looks around when she enters. Suddenly at the corner of her eye, she saw a purple tabby with blue eyes. She walks to it.

"Hello fella. You remind of someone with those kinds of eyes. I would call you Periwinkle."

Tomoyo picked Periwinkle up and bought him.

Over at Sakura's way, she was looking around the shop. So far, nothing has caught her interest.

"Hurry up Sakura! I already got my cat. We don't have all day! I want to decorate our room and make some more dresses for you!" yelled Tomoyo.

"Okay," said Sakura sweatdropping.

Suddenly, she saw a beautiful phoenix at the corner of the shop. It was pink with green tipped feathers. The phoenix's eyes were astonishing amber. Sakura walks toward the phoenix.

"Hello girl. You're very beautiful. I'm going to buy you," Sakura said. She, then, places her hand into the cage and took the phoenix out. The phoenix gave a shrill cry of happiness. Sakura went up to the counter. "Hello, I would like to by this phoenix."

"Gasp!"

"What's the matter, miss?"

"That phoenix was never sold until now, because she keeps pecking and biting if someone gets near her. Since she was troublesome to us the few months, it will be for only 5 gallons."

"Okay," said Sakura. As she hand over the money to the lady.

Then, Sakura quickly went out to the store.

"I should name you, Melody," said Sakura to her new pet.

Soon, Sakura catches up with Tomoyo.

"Okay, I'm finished."

"Then let's go!"

"Teleport!"

And they went back to Hogwarts. During they stay, they catch up what the student learned and the ones that the students are learning now. It was pure bliss for Sakura to use her magic, and it was pure happiness to still be able to videotape her kawaii Sakura!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

SS-lover06: Hey guys! Hope you clearly understand that this is my fanfic so I can put whatever I want in it! Okay, here's the deal: who should we pair up with Sakura or does she dies in the end?

Sakura/Syaoran

Sakura/Harry

Sakura/Draco

Sakura/Eriol

Sakura/Other

Sakura dies


	3. Author's Note Important!

**Author's Note**

SS-lover06: I was just joking about Sakura dies in the end. But I will still put it up for offers. I will give you guys time to decide all the way to May 31st to decide for the pairing or death of Sakura (just a joke but still on offers). I care about your opinions, don't think I would ignore it.

Sakura/Syaoran (my favorite couple)

Sakura/Harry (not bad, but that means Syaoran is out of the picture! Or I mean not that important)

Sakura/Draco (Oh dear! How did she melt Draco's cold heart?)

Sakura/Eriol (Then that means Syaoran might have got Tomoyo!)

Sakura/Other (What other? Like Inuyasha? Or Ash?)

Sakura dies (No Sakura don't die! Sad ending if pick this. That means changing the genre of the story!)

That's the choices. Bye bye! See ya, somewhere in June.


	4. The Sorting

SS-lover06: Here are the votes of the couples for Sakura:

Sakura/Syaoran- 17

Sakura/Harry- 5

Sakura/Draco- 4

Sakura/Eriol- 2

Sakura/Other- 2

Sakura dies- 1

So the winner is Sakura/Syaoran! Maybe I should do a love triangle, or a love hexagon, or even a love octagon! Ohohohoh! Might as well make Syaoran jealous, for a while. And let's add Meiling too! Let's just say she will find her love at Hogwarts, and you will never guess who. Now let's start on the story!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura Kinomoto and the Goblet of Fire

SS-lover06

**The Sorting**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Key:**

"" -talking

''- thoughts

**Bold-** sound

_Italics-_flashback

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Last time:_

_And they went back to Hogwarts. During they stay, they catch up what the student learned and the ones that the students are learning now. It was pure bliss for Sakura to use her magic, and it was pure happiness to still be able to videotape her kawaii Sakura! _

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura and Tomoyo were walking down the moving staircase. "Hoe... I wonder how I will be able to get my fears for ghost to go away, when it is my first time here at Hogwarts and learning its magic."

"Yea, I know Sakura. But at least they let us catch up to the fourth-years. I wonder what adventure would my Kawaii Sakura would have in her first year in Hogwarts!" exclaimed Tomoyo.

"Err...okay," sweatdropped Sakura.

Then they started to walk to the Great Hall and eat their lunch, and to get ready for the arrivals of the students tonight.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In the Hogwarts train, Syaoran, Eriol, Meiling, Harry, Hermione, Ron, and Ginny were sitting together. "We're getting closer to Hogwarts," said Syaoran coldly. To himself, 'And to the place where I can never see Sakura for a long time.'

"Cheez, mate! Cheer up! It will be your second year with us!" Ron said cheerfully.

"Hehe. He's just mad because he left his love at home," said Eriol.

"Who is she?" asked Hermione interested. 'This girl must have broken through Syaoran's icy barrier. She must be really powerful then,' she thought.

"Hey guys! We're nearing Hogwarts! Hey there's the Durmstrang ship and the Beauxbatons carriage," exclaim Harry. "I wonder why they are here."

"Well we are going to find out in the Great Hall aren't we?" said Meiling.

Then, they quickly began to change to their robes, and about to be board off.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura and Tomoyo were in Dumbledore's office, ready to hear what he has to say for bringing them.

"So Grandfather, why did you exactly bring us here? I know it is not little, if we have to leave our friends at Japan," said Sakura in English.

"Yea," said Tomoyo.

"Okay. Remember what I told you about Harry Potter and Voldemort aka Dark Lord aka He Who Must Not Be Named? Well, I want you girls to befriend Harry, and protect him Sakura. I have a bad feeling about this year, so does the hat. Can I count on you girls?" asked Dumbledore.

"Yes you can, Grandfather," both said.

"Now let's get ready for our guests and students."

Then Dumbledore and Sakura and Tomoyo went down the stairs and went to their rooms to get ready.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey Sakura! Want to give them a presentation of your magic and skills? It wills so kawaii!" exclaim Tomoyo.

"Okay, whatever you say. Should we put a disguise on ourselves too?"

"Yes! Also make sure were really ugly to surprise them."

"Yes ma'm," mock Sakura. "Disguise! Make us very ugly that men will shield us!" said Sakura.

Sakura and Tomoyo were then surrounded by cherry blossoms and began to change shape, and then the cherry blossoms began to slow down. Sakura became a fourteen-year-old looking hag with snott on her nose, wrinkles on her arms, bloodshot eyes, and a crooked nose. Tomoyo was a little bit better than her. She had a straight pointed nose, freckles, and a little bit short. Luckily they both still have their hair and eye color didn't change.

"This is just going to be so much fun!" said Tomoyo very excited.

"Let's go change to our robes and look at Mirror's mirror to see when we can make our big entrance," said Sakura with a sigh.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Everyone except the Durmstrang, Beauxbatons, and the two special students was at the Great Hall waiting for all the commotion is about from Dumbledore.

"Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts! We shall now do the sorting, and I have a surprise for all of you," said Dumbledore.

Professor McGonagall came in with an old hat, suddenly the seams of the hat became to widen and a song came from it. Professor McGonagall took out a list and began to call names of the first years.

"Lenny Alabaster!"

"Ravenclaw!"

"Kennedy Akron!"

"Gryffindor!"

And so on. Finally the sorting was finished.

"Welcome to Hogwarts to the old ones and new! Now I know what you all are thinking of. We have a new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor Mad-Eye Moody. Please welcome him! This year there should be no Quidditch this year."

"Aww man," said Harry in a whisper. "I was looking forward to it."

"Now I know you students are disappointed, but this is for the best, because we have a special tournament that is going to start soon. Let's please welcome the two other schools that will be going against us," said Dumbledore. "Let's welcome the Beauxbatons and Durmstrang!"

The doors to the Great Hall opens, and a girl came out, and then another until the whole crowd of girls went in. They were all pretty and had butterflies dancing around them. Then come the Headmistress of Beauxbatons, Madame Maxime, she looks like a giant. After the Beauxbatons came the Durmstrang. They proudly march in, with Viktor Krum behind them with their Headmaster of Durmstrang, Professor Karkaroff.

"Welcome to Hogwarts old friends!" said Dumbledore.

"Hello Dumbledore! Long time no sees?" said Professor Karkaroff.

"Yes it is, Karkaroff," said Dumbledore," And how are you Madame Maxine?"

"Very well with my school," said Madame Maxine.

"That's very good to hear."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Shh... Harry! Look there's Viktor Krum! I can't believe he is in our school," exclaimed Ron in a whisper.

"Now I like to say we have two new students this year, but you haven't seen them yet, because they are hiding somewhere. They shall be in 4th year. They will be coming any second now."

"I can't believe there are two new students this year again," whispered Ron to Harry and Hermione.

Suddenly while the trios were talking to each other at the Gryffindor table, Syaoran and Eriol felt a pink aura. 'It can't be,' thought Syaoran, his face paling.

'But it is, my cute descendant,' mind talking to Syaoran.

'Stop calling me your cute descendant! Aargh! Can't I ever get away from you, ever?' thought Syaoran to Eriol.

'I think not.'

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey Tomoyo, want to make your so called "great entrance" now?" asked Sakura still in her disguise.

"Yes Sakura! I got my camera ready to tape us!" exclaim Tomoyo in a squeal.

"Okay," sweatdropped Sakura. "Teleport! Teleport us to the doors to the Great Hall."

Pink cherry blossoms began to circle around them before they teleport.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Wonder what's taking these new students long?" said Madame Maxine.

"Don't worry. They are here now. I hope you can take their great surprise as a... very surprising," said Dumbledore.

Then the doors open to the Great Hall. Everyone was silent waiting to see the new students. Out came very two ugly witches, or girls, if you can call them. They were all smiling crookedly that looks like a smirk. Syaoran and Eriol were technically scared of them, since they know it is Sakura and Tomoyo, and wondered what happened to them. 'I thought she will change for the better, not for worse!' Syaoran screamed in his mind.

'Know what you mean descendant,' said a not very happy Eriol.

(A/N: Syaoran and Eriol didn't know that Sakura made any new cards, but Eriol did have a suspicion, but ignore it.)

"Hello Grandfather Dumbledore and Uncle Snape!" said the girl with snott in her nose crankily.

Everyone began to murmur to each other about the two girls.

"I can't believe they are so ugly! I feel sorry for Dumbledore, but not Snape. No wonder they are like that."

"I think they need to keep their face out of Hogwarts!"

"Urgh. I feel sick."

And so on. But everyone started to calm down when Dumbledore raised his hand to calm them down. The two new students faced the staff table and bow, and then face the class.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey mates. You guys okay?" said Ron to Syaoran and Eriol.

"We're fine," squeaked Eriol and Syaoran at the same time.

"Uh... okay," sweatdropped Harry.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Okay girls. Off with the disguise, or I will **try** to find a way to keep it on you," said Dumbledore.

"Told ya he will say that he will **try**. He's not that powerful as you, Sakura," said the other girl with freckles.

More murmurs came from the Great Hall.

"You can't do it to us Grandfather. I will just block you," retorts Sakura.

"Fine. Just take the disguise off," said Dumbledore.

"Okay. Disguise! Take off our disguises!" said Sakura.

As soon as she finished saying that, a whirlwind of cherry blossoms appear around Sakura and Tomoyo. Then it settles down. Out appear the true form of Sakura and Tomoyo! (A/N: Gotta love the drama) Everyone stopped chatting at what they saw, they were speechless. They didn't know that the two ugliest girls can be the most gorgeous girls.

"Happy now?" said an irritated Sakura of the attention. "You ruined the fun, I actually enjoyed it."

"Tomoyo and Sakura we have guests so can we finish this conversation later?" asked Snape.

"Yes Uncle," said Sakura and Tomoyo.

Everyone began to gasp, because Snape was smiling. Not an eerily one, but actually a cheerful one. Everyone began to chat about Snape smiling like that.

"Now everyone settled down. We shall sort my granddaughters now to show the Durmstrang and Beauxbatons what we do on a sorting," said Dumbledore, and everyone became quiet.

"Ok the first one will be Daidouji, Tomoyo," said Professor McGonagall.

Tomoyo walked up, sat on the chair, and put on the hat.

'Ah... you are brave, clever, and very sentimental I should say. You can fit in the Ravenclaw or Gryffindor. But wait...hmm...very interesting. You have a thing for doing whatever you can to help your best friend. Now that will able to help me find the right house for you.'

'I value your choice sorting hat.'

"Gryffindor!" said the hat, after a minute thinking.

The Gryffindor table cheers to their gorgeous new member. Eriol and Syaoran were applauding with them. Tomoyo noticed Eriol and Syaoran and went to sit with them.

"Kinomoto, Sakura."

Sakura walks up and did what Tomoyo did.

'Welcome Card Mistress. I'm honor to be in your presence.'

'Thank-you sorting hat. But can we go on with the sorting?'

'Yes, mistress. Hmmm... You are brave and are very powerful. You got a mission huh? Then I'll place you in..."

"Gryffindor!" the hat said after a long time.

Gryffindor now were cheering very loud since they got the girls. Sakura went to the Gryffindor table, when she stopped to see Syaoran and Eriol.

"I miss you Syaoran!" she cried out and jumped on him.

Everybody in Hogwarts was in shocked. The girls were in envy and the boys were jealous.

"I miss you too, Sakura," smiled Syaoran and kiss her cheek.

No one believes that she just made the cold heart Li smile at her and kissed her.

"Everyone tuck in!" And with that final word the food appears.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

SS-lover06: Man, that's the longest chapter I've ever written or I mean type. Hope you like this one. I'm also making new stories soon, so watch out for them. Also review review! Thanks for being supportive readers too!


End file.
